


Don't Let Me Forget

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brain Damaged Jim, Episode: s06e01 The Impossible Astronaut, Fluff and Angst, Gen, The Silence, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a fill for memoriadeleri. Jim is only afraid of one monster on Doctor Who and that is The Silence.((Really short.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Forget

“Why are they so scary!?”Jim cried as he nuzzled his head in closer to Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian was use to Jim acting funny now a day, after the… incident and all. Yet his favorite show was Doctor Who, he never got afraid of the monsters once. Not even of the Weeping angles, he said he could last ten minutes without blinking. Naturally he had Sebastian time him so he could prove it.

They were watching The Impossible Astronaut and Jim just started to lose it. He screamed each time the large gray headed alien came on the screen and buried his face into Sebastian’s arm or hid under his blanket. He had already knocked over the popcorn causing them to have to pause and pick up all the fallen little kernels. Seb had asked repeatedly if he wanted to skip to another episode or watch something else but each time Jim just shook his head angrily. 

“They aren’t hurting anyone Jimmy.” Seb said trying to calm him down by rubbing his back. He was sniffling now but still refused to change the episode.

“But they are making them forget! No one should have to forget!” He sat up with tears running down his cheeks and staring at Seb with a look that could honestly be called innocent now. “They are making them like me…”

Sebastian stared back into his old boss’ dark brown eyes that no longer seemed to glint as evilly now and seemed to give his Jim an ageless baby face. He didn’t know how to comfort him after that. How to tell him it was all just fake; because for him it hadn’t been. He honestly couldn’t remember anymore. Sometimes he’d think he remembered something, he’d shout a name or a color that had meant something at some point to the genius but as he watched Jim try and piece it together it just hurt.

“Is that what happened to me? Was the… Silence the one’s that took my memories?” Jim sobbed harder. He knew something was wrong. He didn’t use to get this upset. Or at least he didn’t think he had. He continued to look at Seb hoping the man who had been there for him would make this all better, keep the evil monsters away from him so they couldn’t make him forget again.

“No Jim.” Sebastian said pulling the man into a tight embrace. “No, they don’t exist and if they do the Doctor will take care of them, just has he always has.”

“Seb?” Jim pipped timidly snuggling closer to the bigger man. “Are you my Doctor?”   
He couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “No, but I will always protect you. Always.” Sebastian assured him as he resumed the show and let Jim curl up close to his side.


End file.
